1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of aromatic acids by the carbonylation of iodoaromatic compounds. The carbonylation is conducted in the presence of a Bronsted base, a mixture of water and a carboxylic acid, and a transition metal catalyst.
2. Discussion of the Background
The carbonylation of aromatic halides to obtain aromatic carboxylic acids and esters is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,358 discloses the carbonylation of aromatic halides in the presence of an alcohol and a tertiary amine to produce the corresponding carboxylic acid ester. This reference further discloses that changes in the reaction solvent have little effect on product composition.